The Broken Mess That is Her Heart
by LiveLoveWrite-93
Summary: Charlotte is a bold beautiful girl who flys to Forks to meet her estranged dad ...thats where things get interesting...who will win her broken heart Jacob...Edward...Alec and why does everyone seem to want her? What will they do to get her?
1. Here Comes the Rain

**Alright so I know you all probably hate me now *shies away from angry mob holding pitch forks* but I have decided to write another story BUT do not fret I PROMISE I will continue with my first 2! But this story was really bothering me. All through school it has been buzzing in my head "WRITE ME…WRITE ME" eventually I either had to give in or check myself into a mental hospital. So…. I chose the obvious choice! Anywho my internet is down for a while so hopefully I will have a few good chapters for each story by the time I post this =) **

**Disclaimer: Goes for ALLLLL the other chapters I DO not and will never own the twilight characters all I own are Charlotte and some others =)**

**Summary:**

Pitter patter…pitter patter…the steady droplets of rain rolled down the window as Charlotte gazed glumly outside. Thinking of all the places she rather be than where she was sitting at that moment. At the warm sunny beach by her house where the waves glittered like diamonds and the sand glowed. Charlotte smiled almost feeling the sun warming her, its rays dissolving inside of her making her glow as well. The loud voice of the captain explaining the weather to the passengers as they descended into Washington interrupted Charlotte's day dream. Reluctantly she began assembling her belongings shoving her ipod into her coat pocket and locking in her tray. _Why am I even here? He was the one who left HE should be the one to come to me._ Charlotte thought as she adjusted her seat and resumed starring outside at the grey world. Charlotte wouldn't admit it but she was afraid, afraid of meeting the one thing she has ever wanted and couldn't have, the one person who caused her to feel unsure of herself and timid (which was not at all her personality), the one thing that was missing in her life; her father. Her dad Ivan Harding had left her and her mom right before Charlotte's fifth birthday and never looked back. For eleven straight years Charlotte grew up without a dad, and now he decides he wants to meet her. Charlotte tensed up just thinking about that solemn day.

It was a hot sunny day in California and Charlotte had just gotten home from school. She just had enough time to drop her keys and grab an apple before her mother Halli Harding ambushed her.

"Hi sweetie how was your day?" Halli asked sweetly although her stomach was in knots.

"Pretty good how was yours?" Charlotte asked not hearing the nervous edge to her mother's normally happy tone. Halli didn't answer right away but began to fiddle with a few apples that Charlotte had misplaced. "What happened are you alright?" Charlotte immediately asked her hear sinking as she noticed her mother's hollow eyes and twitching fingers.

"Well actually Charlie no, no I don't think I'm all right I …I got an e-mail today" Halli spoke slowly trying to build up enough courage; "from your father". The apple dropped to the floor as Charlotte stared open mouthed at her mom. Dozens of thoughts raced through her mind all fighting to be spoken but her mouth snapped shut silencing them. "I know this is a shock to you believe me I was pretty shocked as well but it seems your father is sick" Halli struggled to get out the words her mouth going dry. "He regrets leaving and wants to atone for what he has done to us, he also sent you a plane ticket…he wishes to see you in person and he is too sick to fly".

Charlotte couldn't believe what she was hearing after eleven long years he wishes to see her. Charlotte shook her head numbly and dashed out of the suffocating kitchen.

Charlotte squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the painful memory away. Knowing even then that she would have to go and see him or her whole life would be one big _what if?_ Grabbing her bag she quickly left the airplane and descended down into rainy grey Seattle. Charlotte sighed and followed the other passengers towards baggage claim. After grabbing her bag Charlotte began to look for her father and then stopped realizing she had no idea what he even looked like. _Maybe he forgot about me? _She thought annoyed and sat down on a stiff black chair to wait. Suddenly something caught her eye and Charlotte turned to see a teenage boy with dark cropped hair and a dimpled smile with flashing green eyes waving at her. Charlotte gasped noticing how alike she was to this boy and then realized in horror that he must be her brother.

Charlotte's brother jogged up a grin on his face "hey there you are dad sent me to pick you up sorry you had to wait but I didn't know it was you" he said as he shouldered her bag and began leading her outside. "My name is Garret by the way" he said extending his long arm which she shook tensely. Garret ran up to a large Ford truck and began piling her luggage inside he opened her door and then jumped in rubbing his hand together. "Sorry about the temperature but the heating system isn't working right now". Charlotte nodded and fastened her coat tighter around her shivering frame. They drove for a couple hours in silence neither wanting to talk first, Charlotte was upset at her father for having him and Garret felt awkward around his new found sister not knowing what to say to her.

The sky was already darkening when they finally pulled into a gravel driveway and exited the car. The rain was now coming down in torrents and Garret quickly ran up to the door to escape it. Charlotte stood frozen in place her heart not willing to walk up the path and follow Garret inside. _Could I run? Maybe I could go over to a neighbor's house and call a hotel then fly out in the morning? _Charlotte thought desperately to prevent her from going inside the house. _NO you are Charlotte Anne Harding you cannot let this MAN control your life!_ She yelled at herself annoyed at being a coward. She quickly ran up next to Garret and stepped inside.

Charlotte's heart raced as she took in her father's modest home, the small but stocked kitchen painted a cheerful yellow and the comfortable looking family room littered with smiling photos of Garret and a younger girl. Her heart clenched thinking that this could have been her life…her smiling pictures and sunny kitchen. Garret didn't notice Charlottes sorrow and began flipping on lights and grabbing food from the fridge, driving he had seen a billboard for steak and ever since he had been hungry. "Want something?"He mumbled past a lump of food in his mouth. Charlotte shook her head numbly and walked up to a particular photo. It was her kindergarten school picture her front tooth was missing and she had a fresh sunburn on the tip of her nose from the beach. Charlotte gasped completely overwhelmed with emotion _he…he kept a picture of me._ Garret looked up after hearing Charlotte gasp "hey are you alright?" he called his head still submerged in the fridge. When she didn't answer he straightened up and looked for her, she was gone. Garret called her name and then noticed a slip of paper with freshly scrolled writing on it.

I'm sorry I just couldn't deal with this so I took the truck I promise I'll be back soon

Sorry

Charlotte

Garret sighed and crumpled up the note feeling sorry for his sister and hoping that she knew how to drive his truck.

After a while Charlotte could no longer see the road her eyes were spilling over with tears and the rain continued relentlessly. She saw a diner up ahead and made a last minute decision to stop and get out of the storm. The bell dinged as a wet and puffy eyed Charlotte made her way to a booth and sat down. A cheery waitress came by and asked Charlotte what drink she wanted, Charlotte frozen to the bone ordered a latte with whip cream. The waitress looked at her funny and then said they didn't have lattes. Charlotte beyond caring just ordered a hot chocolate and set her head on her arms to rest. After a minute she reluctantly lifted her head and locked eyes with a beautiful boy. His eyes were black and seemed to swallow her up his hair was dark and shagged around his eyes and he sat alone with a full plate of untouched food. Charlotte continued to stare at him a part of her mind registered that she was being rude and another part had the urge to run. The boy got up from his table and began to walk towards her, Charlotte looked away flustered her mind screaming at her to run away…far away. _No I won't run I'm tired of running, _she practically shouted at her head as she watched the dark haired boy sit down across from her. Charlotte gasped slightly noticing the boy was incredibly pale, the boy arched a dark brow noticing her small outburst. He smiled a slow sexy smile "hello my name is Alec Bennet and I couldn't help but notice you staring at me" he said his voice smooth and calming his eyes twinkling. Charlotte blushed at what he was saying her hand rubbed her cup of hot chocolate nervously.

"Well I wasn't so much as staring more observing" she said not looking up at Alec.

"Oh well then pray tell me what you have observed?" he asked much to Charlotte's chagrin his voice held a teasing edge to it.

"Um that you have a full plate of food that you're not even eating" Charlotte said thinking quickly. Alec's eyes flashed his hand balled up into a tight fist.

"Well you were observing me…you are quite observant aren't you?" he asked his tone half curious half frustrated. Charlotte nodded looking up at Alec noticing a stray piece of hair had fallen into his eyes. "You know sometimes it is best that you are not so observant, some things are better not known they can be dangerous" he spoke in a joking manner but his eyes burned brightly nullifying his tone trying to warn Charlotte of the danger that awaited her. "Well it was interesting meeting you Charlotte but I must go now, goodbye" Alec said as he got up and left before Charlotte could say anything. _Wait how did he know my name…and what was he trying to tell me?_ Charlotte thought confused as she stared at the diner door where Alec had just left through. She shook her head and looked over at his table which still had is uneaten food on it_ who was he?_

**Ok so I know the beginning is slow but do not fret I promise this will get interesting! Charlotte just needed a little bit of time to tell her story first and then we shall see who else wants to pop in! (EDWARD…JACOB…OTHERS????) HMMmmmm who knows? Oh wait I do! =)**

**REVIEWS are appreciated and helpful **

**Xoxo Aurora Cullen **


	2. Awkward Another Name for Us

**Hello! See I told you that I promised to update and do a few chapters for my stories. =) SOOOO yeah any who…on with the story!**

Charlotte closed her eyes and willed herself to into the house; the clock on the dashboard read 1:00 am and she was exhausted. But somehow she had a feeling that the moment she walked through the door her father would be there…waiting for her. _So what should I do now? I can't stay in the truck all night I'll freeze to death!_ Charlotte thought exasperated and cold to the bone. It was odd after drinking her hot chocolate and being in a heated place Charlotte thought she should have warmed up…but she didn't. For some reason she remained cold…almost numb in a way; she couldn't even feel her hands. Charlotte shook off those thoughts as she realized with a sense of dread that she had to go inside…now. Getting out of the frigid truck was easy…walking up to the cheerful red door was not. Opening the door Charlotte half thought her dad would we waiting to pounce on her…but no one was there. _Maybe he's in her room_? She thought setting the keys and down and looking for her room down the hall. At the end of the hallway there was a door that had a sticky-note on it that read ("Charlotte this is your room" from Garret). Charlotte opened the door and saw that her father wasn't there and that Garret had kindly made the bed for her. After getting ready for bed and pushing all her thoughts away from her father Charlotte managed to fall asleep with the image of Alec's burning eyes imprinted in her mind.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP Charlotte looked around dazed as she sat up from her restless sleep. Coughing, she finally realized the beeping was coming from a smoke detector which explained why a thick haze of smoke covered her room. Her eyes stung as she made her way to her room's bathroom and flipped on the fan. She shut the door and looked at her reflection in barley contained horror, her wavy brown hair looked ready to strangle her and there were dark circles under her eyes. Her full pouty lips looked dry and her vivid emerald eyes were dull…she looked terrible. "Charlotte! Hey are you alright I think dad went a little over board on the pancakes" Garret called through the door hoping Charlotte hadn't passed out.

"I'm fine" was Charlotte's weak reply as she stepped out of the bathroom coughing. Garret looked down at his new sister and realized that she was beautiful, which meant he needed a new bat to keep the boys at bay. "So d…dads trying to make pancakes for me?" she asked feeling a lump rise in her throat. Garret nodded and led them back to the sunny kitchen that was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Once Charlotte's eyes had adjusted to the smoke she saw a blonde haired man bending over a sink and cursing. Immediately her heart started racing and her palms began to sweat…her dad. Garret cleared his throat uncomfortably standing behind Charlotte. The man looked up and dropped the smoking pan, it clattered noisily on the floor splashing droplets of water at Charlotte's feet. The man looked at her, piercing her with his emerald eyes now dulled with sickness. Charlotte gave an audible gulp and felt a whole family of butterflies' whiz around her stomach. "Hi…" Charlotte said awkwardly her voice barley audible over the loud beeping.

Charlotte's dad wiped his hands on his jeans and smiled tentatively. "Hi Charles" he said leaning towards her but not moving. Garret feeling extremely awkward bent to pick up the charred pan silently. Charlotte's heart clenched at the nick name…so personal but how could he call her THAT…he didn't have the privilege of a nickname. Ivan seemed to sense the bitterness radiating off of Charlotte because his smile fell and he extended a hand towards her. "I'm sorry Charlotte…I didn't mean to call you that" he said impishly and after a long moment he put his hand into his pocket.

Charlotte didn't know what to say…she was angry, very angry. She hated this man in front of her but at the same time all she wants to do is hug him and cry. Biting her lip she nodded gingerly at him and walked over to the kitchen table and sat down. Garret grabbed the chair next to her and plopped down. Ivan turned back towards his ruined attempt at breakfast and wondered if this was a good idea…if Charlotte hated him. Sighing he grabbed his coat and the keys, "well I've managed to destroy breakfast so let's get something at Carver Cafe" he said and tossed the keys to Garret stiffly.

To Charlotte's dismay the car ride was stone silent and she felt a huge lump in her throat that never seemed to go away. She almost laughed as they pulled up to the diner that she had chosen to rest at last night. _Maybe Alec was here?_ Charlotte thought as they entered the cheery diner. The hostess who Charlotte could only assume as the same one who served her last night smiled at them as they walked through the door. She also seemed to recognize Charlotte who felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "How are you doing today Ivan and Garret?" She asked as she poured a cup of black coffee into Ivan's mug.

"Well I've been better have you gotten the chance to meet my daughter charlotte?" Ivan asked gesturing at Charlotte. Charlotte smiled shyly as the waitress gave her a knowing look.

"Hello there nice to meet you" she said as she shook her hand with a bright smile. _Why wasn't she telling my dad? _Charlotte felt confused.

"Hey Dad don't we have to go down to the reservation today and get that _thing_ from Sam Ulley?" Garret asked Ivan as he tried not to divulge what the thing was.

"Oh yes we can do that after brunch if Charlotte doesn't mind being dropped back off" Ivan answered his smile strained. _They're keeping something from me?_ Charlotte thought annoyed at the sudden secretiveness that overcame them.

"Actually Ivan I do mind I have heard great thing about the Quileute Reservation and I'm certainly not going to miss out on a chance to look around" Charlotte said as she took a tentative sip her bitter coffee.

"I don't know if" Garret started out eyeing Ivan.

"No Garret if Charlotte is going to be living us for a while then she has a right to know what we are doing" Ivan answered as he sent Garret a look. Garret realized that they were going to have to acquire a _distraction_ for Charlotte. He nodded and smiled as the food came steaming hot. Let the secrets begin…

**YES! I finally finished this chapter! *happy dance* YAYAYAYAYAYA I have been completely consumed with Welcome to Paradise and couldn't find the time or the passion to continue but no more! I don't know when the next chapter will be up but expect about a week or so. Thank you to my reviewers and please if you favorite the story than REVIEW I LOVE THEM!  
**

**LOVE YOU PEEPS**

**LiveLoveWrite-93**


End file.
